A Hope at Revolution Park
by Oilux
Summary: When Axel met Alice everything changed, and he cared about somebody else for once.
1. Chapter 1

Alice likes to write to her friends, and dance. And she doesn't like Snow or ice.

Rainy day; Revolution Park; Hurt

Partying is the most fun a guy can have. Saturday night, getting high, dancing with random chicks, oh yea this is the best. Or at least that was what Axel thought.

Revolution Park was the best club. Anyone could do anything in there, just as long as you could actually get in. Axel was lucky he finally managed to get in. The club was unbelievably loud, but that was part of the fun. As he looked around he saw people shooting up in the booths in the back. He was tempted to go over there and join their fun, but he held back planning to go later in the night. He knew he had a drug problem, but there was really nothing in his life that made him want to stop.

Axel was so busy looking at the people shooting up, that he wasn't looking in front of him. Suddenly he ran into someone. As they both landed on the floor, Axel turned to glare at her for not looking where she was going but stopped when he saw her. She was so beautiful. Gorgeous long blue colored hair, she was wearing a green and orange colored top, the colors actually going well together. She wore just a regular pair of blue jeans, a couple of chains attached. She looked over at Axel

"Hey" she said just barely audible over the pounding music. As soon as she spoke though Axel realized that they were still on the floor. He jumped up off the floor, blushing slightly. He looked back down and reached down to help her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he pulled her up. She just started giggling. Axel gave her a confused look.

"You're just so cute. I can't believe that a cute guy ran into me!" She started giggling again, almost falling over this time.

"Are you drunk?" Axel asked. He was surprised; she just didn't seem like someone that would get drunk.

"No, I-I'm just t-tipsy." She slurred out. Axel chuckled.

"Okay missy if you're not drunk what's your name?"

"Um, it's Alice."

"Okay, Alice, did you come here with anyone?" She was trying to stand on her own now, and wasn't doing too good of a job. Axel kept having to help her stay steady.

"No, a-all my friends-hic-were busy so I-I came here a-alone" Axel looked at Alice; he couldn't just leave her like this, some guy was bound to come up to her and take advantage of her. Normally _he_ would be the one to take advantage of but something was telling him that he shouldn't.

"Alright, come on your going home with me." He started to pull her towards the exit, but she was even too drunk to _walk_. So Axel just picked her up. Over the pounding music he could just barely hear her say," I can't believe that this gorgeous guy is taking me to his house"

-X-X-X-X-

Alice had fallen asleep on the car ride to his apartment, and no matter what he did she wouldn't wake up, so he just carried her. She was light so it didn't really bother him. When he got up to his apartment, he had to wrestle for the keys but eventually got it open without dropping her. His apartment was dark, and when he turned on the lights it really didn't seem to add any light. Axel went and put her on the couch where she slept just as peacefully. Axel sighed, and looked at her still not believing that this beautiful girl was in his apartment. He went and got a blanket for her , then went into the other room and slept.

When Axel woke up, it was almost noon. He changed out of his pj's and went into the main part of the apartment. Remembering that Alice was there he refrained from making too much noise until he was certain that she was awake. While he closed the door Axel heard a groan, as quietly as he could he went over to the lump that was on his couch. When he got there he quickly grabbed the blanket and ripped it off, uncovering the mess that was Alice.

"Good morning sunshine! How's the hangover this morning!" Axel yelled right in her ear, not being able to help himself. Even hung over she was still beautiful to him.

"It's so bright! And do you have to be so loud?" She curled up in a ball, hands over her eyes. Axel laughed.

"Why yes, yes I do. Now come on get up theirs some aspirin in the bathroom and I'll make you breakfast. "This made her finally look about from beneath her hands. Grumbling, she got up and made her way to the bathroom, still squinting against the light. Axel went in the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Right before he was done she came back out.

"So, um…." Alice didn't know his name, Axel realized.

"It's Axel"

So, Axel, ummm what exactly happened last night? The last thing that I really remember is running into you." Axel turned around from cooking; he liked to look people in the face while talking to them.

"When I went into Revolution Park, while I was walking in and you suddenly ran into me." Alice blushed," You were so drunk, and about to pass out that I couldn't leave you, so I took you to my apartment."

"Sorry about ruining your time at the club." Alice couldn't meet his face. He came close to her and gently lifted her chin with his hand, making her look in his eyes. Alice's were a beautiful blue.

"Making sure you were alright, was well worth it."


	2. Chapter 2

Axel and Alice had spent the day together. After eating breakfast they went around town and just talked, enjoying each other's company. Axel had learned that she had gotten drunk because her boyfriend broke up with her, and Alice learned that Axel was bisexual and that he even dated a boy named Roxas.

While the two talked, and found out more and more about each other they became closer. They both shared likes and dislikes; they both hated snow and ice and loved the heat. The two got closer and closer as the hours and days wore on.

-X-X-X-X-

As the weeks wore on, it became a regular thing for Alice to sleep over at Axel's. He didn't mind, it was nice having company and she was always welcome. Yet after a month of knowing her, he began to wonder where she lived or if she actually had a place to live. Axel was being patient though, waiting until she told him her situation. That all changed the night he got a phone call from her. It was three in the morning.

"Axel can you come pick me up?" Alice's voice came in weak from the other line, whatever phone she was on getting bad reception. Axel picked himself up, getting prepared to go outside.

"Where are you?" He asked, his voice still sluggish from sleep.

"I'm at Golden Gate Park, can you please hurry it's raining and I think it might start snowing soon." Axel glanced out his window, seeing the rain turn to sleet.

"Alright, but when I get there you have a lot of explaining to do. " Without another word Axel hung up and headed out the door.

By the time that Axel got to Golden Gate Park the sleet got more severe, he could barely make out Alice standing under a tree. When she saw him, she ran into the car shivering from the cold, teeth chattering.

"Thanks Axel" Axel didn't respond, nor did he start driving he just let his car idle.

"Axel?" Alice looked at him confusedly, wondering why he wouldn't get them out of the sleet. After a couple of minutes he finally spoke.

"Alice, why are you out here at three in the morning?"

"Axel….. cant this wait until morning?" She was trying to avoid the question, he knew her well enough to know what she was trying to do.

"No, I need to know now." Axel just wanted the truth.

"Alright, here goes. When I was young my parents died, I had no close relatives so I was bounced around from foster house to foster house. Eventually I got so sick of it that I left, ran away when I was 16. I slept wherever I could, anything was better than the foster homes. I was living with my boyfriend when I met you he kicked me out of the house, saying that I never did anything worthwhile. So since then I have just been bouncing around from place to place." Alice said it all quickly, not wanting to really reminisce about past pains.

Axel didn't say a word when she was done, just drove them back to his apartment. Alice didn't know how to react normally he would give her a hard time about not telling him about her situation, she just stayed quiet.

-X-X-X-X-

The next morning, by the time that Alice got up it was almost two in the afternoon. She looked around the apartment and saw a lot of boxes, as she got up she decided to ignore the boxes for now. Axel came into the room from the kitchen.

"Axel, I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay" Axel gave her a small smile.

"But what are all the boxes for?" Her curiosity got the better of her.

"Just look inside." Alice looked inside every box, and inside every box was something of hers. Her clothes, jewelry, everything that she owned.

"Why is all my stuff here?"

"Alice, I am not going to let you live on the streets, I care to much for you to risk you getting hurt." Axel came up close to her.

"You care for me?" Alice blushed but could at least meet his eyes.

"Alice, I love you, more than anything."

"I love you to, Axel."


End file.
